narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chōmei (Kai)
Chōmei, more commonly known as the Seven-Tails, is a tailed beast sealed within Kana Senju from Takigakure. Background Chōmei first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is. Chōmei eventually fell into the possession of Takigakure and was sealed into Fū, but was captured and extracted by Akatsuki.After the fourth world war Chōmei was sealed into Kana. Personality Chōmei seems to have a happy, go-lucky persona — which it seemingly shares with its jinchūriki as shown when it introduced itself to Naruto, referring to itself as "Lucky Seven Chōmei" which might be an allusion to the fact that it has seven tails and the number seven having long been seen as a Lucky number as well as happy number. Appearance Chōmei resembles a blue, armoured with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its [[Wikipedia:Abdomen|abdomen]. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, however the last segment on each leg is not covered and therefore green. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Chōmei was just in its larval stage of development but still had its tails. Abilities As Chōmei is a tailed beast, it possesses massive amounts of chakra and is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball. It also has the ability to fly. Chōmei also uses a variety of bug-like techniques such as Bug Bite. Kana was able to bring out Chōmei's true power. Nature Transformation Chōmei was able to utilize two lightning release technique's in its transformed state which indicates it can use lightning release,while Kana herself is good at lightning Release. Part II Shinobi World War Arc After Son Gokū is resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Tobi, who is intent on going all-out from this point on, forces Fū to fully transform into Chōmei. Preparing to attack the shinobi, Chōmei along with the other four beasts create Tailed Beast Balls. These attacks however, are deflected by Naruto and they are rebuffed by a now fully-transformed Naruto. After being grabbed mid-flight by Kurama, and sent plummeting to the ground and the other failed attacks by the other beasts, they prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball which is met by one from Naruto and Kurama. As Naruto enters a deeper plane of the tailed beasts' consciousness, Chōmei introduces itself to the young man. Later as the beast is freed from the chakra receiver it affirms Kurama's belief that Naruto was the person the Sage of the Six Paths had spoken about so long ago before being resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. After fourth world war Chōmei is sealed within [[Kana Senju,a shinobi from Takigakure. Trivia * 'Chōmei' literally means 'Principal Brightness' or 'Principal Vidya'. Category:Tailed Beast Category:Zerefblack1 Category:Characters